


放学后的学生会长判若两人②

by YTCKP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTCKP/pseuds/YTCKP





	放学后的学生会长判若两人②

* JaeDo

* 放学后的学生会长判若两人② ·トイレPLAY · R18   
* By YTCKP  
* OOC

 

· 正文 ·

# 01

高校公用卫生间是个宝箱。

是藏匿秘密的地方。

见不得人的秘密。

到底这些见不得人的事，在孩子们之间是了然于心，拒绝其他无关紧要的人深入浑水。这并非刻意而为之，只不过，将见不得人的事以狭小的空间盛放，独具风味。

孩子们的高校期行为，打开每一个厕所隔间，映入眼帘的或许是别致的画面，让人捉摸到熟悉的实感、景象，甚至真切的一动一静。

 

郑在玹错过了上课时间，他压根没注意到何时打铃，满心的疑虑如钩挂在了旁边隔间的隔板上，只差他的轻轻一跃，即刻能看到隔间里那见不得人的事。

进去看可谓多余，旁边传来的响动一耳了然。

为爱情而鼓掌——在十五岁的年纪显得格外轻狂，况且还是同性之间。同性最了解同性，摒弃了那份羞怯，唯独沾染着将自身了解至深、至透彻的意境。正所谓，理智的勾芡太过于浓稠，倒是无尽的疯狂、汹涌的快意、气化着的湿汗，编织成意乱情迷的丝绸，将他们紧紧缠绕。

在隔间内放纵，轰轰烈烈。在隔间内忐忑不安，是郑在玹。

隔壁的小男生嘤嘤啊啊，听着应该是爽到哭出来了，怪可怜的。郑在玹感同身受，双腿间某一点耸立着胡乱打颤，那里已经湿乎乎了。好在中山装全黑，看不见那可耻的水印。他仍旧害怕，隔间的动静直接将他的思绪带回了入学典礼的那一天。在教学楼顶上他遇到了一位可怕的学长，对方扒拉下他的校裤，肆无忌惮地抚摸着他，美名其曰带他经历了一场别样的冒险，实则是对他偷拿エロ杂志的惩罚。

这并不是最可怕的。

在同一天，他得知那位学长正是本校新晋学生会会长。新官上任，显然是作风派，凸显政权为先，严打为第一要务。抓违禁、抓逃课，抓一切扰乱风纪，学生会长的身影仿佛是探照灯，哪里见不得人射哪里。不知道旁边隔间能够坚持多久，郑在玹很是担忧。或许他应该即刻逃离现场，该听的他都听够了，他可不想在这个时候撞见那个人。

他笃定，那个人一定会出现的。

“砰！——”

郑在玹的手刚摸上门锁，砸门声登时将他打回原形，就连旁边隔间的动静也瞬间消停。

“找到你了哦。”这声音坏掉了，声音的主人从里到外腐烂成一片黑，“别躲了，快出来。”

郑在玹双腿夹着蛋疼，刚站起来的他瞬移回了坐便上，双手抱膝，瑟瑟发抖。他眼神凝视着门缝下方，有人影从出口朝着他的方向慢悠悠地走了过来，伴随着其他隔间依依被推开的微妙动静，还有指甲划过门边的嘶嘶声，紧接着是门缝外的白鞋，距离他越来越近、越来越近……

“抓住你了！”

郑在玹心里“咯噔”了一下，临近死亡边缘，倒是让他比平时更加平静。他的命运注定再次落入那人的手掌心，被欺辱玩弄，仅剩下他卑微的啜泣声。

他闭上双眼等待命运的惩罚，再次睁眼的时候，他仍旧双手抱膝在坐便上，那隔绝外世的门扉岿然不动。

“快出来！”怒吼是从旁边隔间传来的，“竟然躲在这里偷偷摸摸地做这种事情，记过处分啊！”

一阵窸窸窣窣。有人从旁边隔间走了出来，继而向着卫生间外走去。

原来是旁边那两个人被抓包了，郑在玹瞬间舒了口气。谢天谢地，让他大难不死，逃过了一劫。他急忙从坐便上下来，好不容易摸到门锁，手抖了半天都没能拧开。

“笑死人了，就这么怕我，连个门锁都打不开。”

郑在玹背后一激灵，话语声犹如刺骨寒风，将他的脊椎骨一节一节的拆散开来。

稍稍仰头看去，那人笑靥如湖光潋滟，轻薄比云肩上早阳，难以遮掩且融于一朝一夕之中，任谁都抓不住，却能倒映在郑在玹眼里。那人的笑容怼着郑在玹的脊背，下一秒，郑在玹的脊背怼着隔间的门，他就像是个蜘蛛紧贴着门扉，可怜巴巴得止不住哆嗦。

“你别过来！” *「破音」

“怕什么呀。”温柔浅笑，简直坏透了，“摸都摸过了，没人比我更了解你。”

“你又要干嘛！”

“看你今天有没有长大一点啊。”

郑在玹差点没被口水呛死。他眼睁睁地望着那人沿着隔板向上爬，继而越过了那最后一道防线，他只能傻傻站在原地。那被震慑的心灵如此脆弱，翻山越岭而来的大魔王绝不消停。

魔王一跃而下，某人双腿间泄了洪。

破音的惨叫拔高了整个八度，郑在玹愣了好一会儿，像是在地狱里走了一遭，全身被汗水浸湿，凉意将他的魂魄捕捉，他这才渐渐清醒。

“原来……”是梦啊。

他嗓音嘶哑，说不出半句话，只想下地找口水喝。他刚一动弹，猛然心惊。

好像……哪里不太对劲。

他眼神下移，凝视着被褥。他期待视线穿透这一屏障，因为他有些害怕直面接下来的惨状。猛然掀开被褥之后，迎来的是他困惑不已的神情。

湿了。

他宁愿这是尿床，可惜，不是。他脱下平角裤，彻头彻尾的检查了一遍。内里是透明的液体，不算很浓，毕竟他已经连续好几天经历相同的状况，再朝气蓬勃的身躯也扛不住每日的发泄。况且还是被迫发泄。

他很是懊恼地下了床，走进卫生间去清理今日份的羞耻。清洗的时候，他连连唉声叹气。遗精的情况接二连三发生，直接导致接下来的全天萎靡不振，如此状况循环往复，他早晚会被抽干精气神。

可是，他能怎么办呢？

从那一天开始，他出现了这个严重的问题。是入学仪式的那一天。

当天晚上，白日的经历在郑在玹梦境中重演，早起与湿哒哒的平角裤面对面，直接把他吓个半死。他以为这只不过是日有所思夜有所梦。学生会长道貌岸然，故意吓唬他这只小可怜，害得他无时无刻紧张兮兮。他用了许多方法放松身心，然而，遗精的状况愈演愈烈。

梦境千变万化，却总会出现那人的耳语、那人的宽肩，还有他啜泣之时，那人送给他的关切微笑。他恍然醒悟，是有关于那人的一切，在深夜教他渐渐成人。

现在也不例外。

郑在玹咬牙切齿。他垂下头的瞬间，正和他蓬勃起来的前端打了个照面。谁也别嫌谁丢人。更加羞耻的是，他本想伸手压住那里的，然而，掌心的触觉即刻将他的真心唤醒。

呻吟声的脚步彷徨不已，花洒下形成的绝美幕帘，阻挠了它前进的方向。男孩紧握住命脉，同时紧握住无法忘却的那一天，愈是疏远，愈是洒脱。疏远带着他画了个圈，他又再次返回原地。在那陌生的天台，他靠在学生会长的肩上，细细品味着会长熟练的捉弄。会长在他耳边安抚着——别害怕啊，如此美好的经历，就应该打开身体去迎接、去享受。

隐藏在水帘后的呻吟向着喘息变换，愈渐凝重。他似乎不甘心于那天的过往，一心想要将记忆改写。

他没有再靠向那人的肩膀，而是藏匿起羞答答的啜泣。他想要凝视那人的面庞，让对方直视着自己高潮的模样。这层心事急需传递，他的脸红心跳，他的懵懂凡心，那被对方点燃、艰难跃动的欲火，皆是他宝贵的第一次。

那么，那个人的第一次呢？是同他一样的宝贵么？

陡然间出现的疑问困扰着他，他抚慰自己的动作随即停了下来。下一秒，他又再次将自己推入梦境之中。

天未明，意味着他的梦境不会过早结束，他的改写仍在继续。

他的额头紧贴砖墙，瓷砖的冰凉却没能带走他的温度，他只当那里是他所依靠的肩膀，那撸动着的手也不是自己的了。他回忆着那个人的手法，是如何的幅度，是如何的手感，还有那个人的细致琢磨，退却了前戏，直接轰炸他的敏感带。如此娴熟。

郑在玹隐约带着怒气完成了今天第一次主动，他直视掌心的液体，它们已经透明的不像话了。他的心病犹如巨石，拽着他的身体急速下降。除非他能回到入学典礼那天，让他在那个人面前扳回一局，他身上难以启齿的状况是绝不会有所好转的。

此时，他终于明白自己该做些什么。

# 02

晨间短暂，郑在玹竟然连续发泄了两次，在走廊上摇摇晃晃的他只觉得浑身气虚，就连去上个厕所都废了他毕生的精力。更加可气的是，他坐在厕所隔间里没多久，瞌睡立即找上了门。

混沌突如其来，虚幻与现实交织，召唤出梦境，打碎了现实。

上课铃声已过，他反而在极端寂静之中惊醒。

郑在玹懵了几秒钟，左看看、右看看，周身平静如海面的环境反而勾起了他一身的冷汗。他急匆匆站了起来，差点踉跄跌倒，还未站稳便伸手去扒拉门栓，心急的结果当然是打不开了。汗水已然浸湿了他的衬衫。

大事不妙了。

红字警告占据了他的脑海，还有那个可怕的身影。

郑在玹不知道自己在卫生间弄出多大的动静，他一心出逃，手上不停地扭动门栓，又时时刻刻注意着外面的动静，还有从门缝渗进来的影子。

一点点黑色从他脚边晃动而过，他双腿瘫软的同时才发现那只不过是窗外树枝的影子。这次的惊吓将他推倒在地，倒是他一动不动的时候，厕所隔间的门板自己打开了。救命稻草被他握在手心里，他想也没想就冲出了隔间。

他已看清，卫生间里只有他一个人，这是一针安定剂。

那些围绕着他的寂静成为了真实，他在此间驻足，仿佛是一次醉梦救赎。

然而，人生的起落就在这一瞬间。有回声荡漾的峡谷，安逸绵长，那就一定有瀑布湍流，惊险与刺激常相伴。只不过，郑在玹显然还没有充分的心理准备。

“你就这么怕我？……”

郑在玹跌倒在地的响动打断了话语声。耳鸣随之而来，此间的刹那，连他自己的世界里都陷入了惊奇一般的死寂，而他眼前的画面无比鲜活。鲜活中又夹杂着几分模糊，是那人的容颜。阳光毫无遮拦，紧抓着那人的后背，布下一片阴霾，归于暗沉，剪影充盈着单薄的线条。勾勒出他依靠过的宽阔肩膀，拥抱过他的臂弯，带给他抚慰的手。他魂牵梦萦的声音循序其中。那是一阵笑声。

“你又要做什么！”郑在玹跌跌撞撞站起来，随时准备逃跑。

“专门抓你这些逃课的学生啊。”

“我没有！”

话与影同步，郑在玹的人已然飞奔而出，转眼，他直接被学生会长扔进了厕所隔间里。“啪”的一声轻响，隔间的门被人锁上，犹如一颗木桩死死地钉入了郑在玹的心脏。

“说吧，”金道英整理着领带与袖扣，他始终没看郑在玹一眼，“为什么没去上课，是放学去我办公室写检查，还是……”

“那你呢！”郑在玹死都不认输，“你也没去上课啊，你明摆着就是……”故意在厕所蹲点抓他。

金道英的眼神堵住了郑在玹的意气风发，那眼神倒映在郑在玹眼中，逐渐缩小，却在郑在玹心里迅猛递增。

“我啊，学生会长特权。”金道英舔了舔嘴唇，再次低下头整理他的袖扣，得意地笑，“快给我个逃课的理由，我待会儿还有的忙呢。”

复仇的机会来了。

突如其来的冷静，让郑在玹彻头彻尾降温。

“我啊，被学生会长特权。”

“……”

“要我再重复一遍吗？前辈。”

金道英整理袖扣的手抖了一下，扣子脱了线，轻巧落地，在郑在玹的脚边转了个圈。

他似乎不懂得何为忍耐，止不住的笑意立即浮现在他嘴角边，牵出了洁白的牙齿，还有一片粉嫩的牙龈。他终于抬眼瞧了郑在玹一眼，毫不掩饰他心中的欢愉。忽而，他顺手理着碎发，实则是遮掩鬓角后微红的耳根。亦或者是在提醒。

金道英的一举一动像极了引诱与挑唆，而这一切只会出现在郑在玹的梦里。梦已成真，只差一次触碰，灭掉失之毫厘的可能性。

他在靠近。

郑在玹的手下意识攥紧，像是扼住了自己的喉咙，当金道英的双手落在他肩上的时候，他这才缓缓吐出一口气。

“告诉我，”金道英的嘴唇贴在郑在玹耳边，他的每一个字都如同一个吻，轻点着郑在玹的耳根，“你的被学生会长特权，都写了些什么？”

二人视线相触，这看似来自金道英的刁难，早已被郑在玹迎刃而解。他拉住了金道英的领带，人被他一拽，碰撞出火花一般的吻。这就是他的答案，他想要直接一点、简单一点，发泄出心中的虚火。闭上双眼之后，他们二人的际遇在亲吻中流连。教学楼天台的影像在他脑海中倒转，他们二人悬在地板上相互依偎、紧紧缠绕，他不再是哭泣的那一方。这次换做他主动。

亲吻的锁链断裂了。金道英捏住郑在玹的手腕，方才就差一点，郑在玹的指尖已经触碰到他胯下凸起。

“抱歉，我一会儿真的有要紧事。”金道英将郑在玹的手背贴近脸颊，“晚一点再来找你。”

“胆小鬼。”

金道英忽闪着眼睛，足足愣了十秒钟。

“都是借口。”郑在玹抽回了手，甩了甩，露出一脸鄙夷，“你就是害怕，你时间比我短。”

一阵嘶声从金道英唇齿间流出，郑在玹的话把他气得够呛。

“那好吧、你……”

“我主动！”

机会到手，雄性之间的领域意识神圣不可侵犯，总要有人成为被制服的一方。郑在玹绝不迟疑，稍稍的停顿都会让他幻想破灭，他那份气势渲染着狭小的隔间。转入神秘。

郑在玹听见金道英轻呼了一声，直接被他无视掉了。要做就做的干脆一些。他心想。继而，想当然的事情逐一发生。

他握紧金道英的腰带扣，猛地向前一拉，人到了他跟前，那扣子同时在他的拉扯下失去了原本的形状，歪歪扭扭。他的手沿着拉开的缝隙深入其中，别样的手感紧贴他的掌心。迎接这一刻的到来，他已经做足了准备，至少在他的梦境之中演练了许多次，成为现实之时还是让他心尖打颤。

为了缩短时间，郑在玹直接将金道英的性器掏了出来。面对面的刹那，那家伙当着他的面硬了。不要脸啊。他抬头望向金道英，满眼责备。然则，他的前辈还是老样子，耸了耸肩，不为动容，又报以真诚的微笑，一副欠打的模样。他故意收紧了手，狠狠地捉弄根茎，直到前端被挤压出一片紫色，甚至泛着红色的出血点，他仍然不愿松手。

怎么就死都不认输呢？

这人真的不存在羞耻心？

郑在玹的动作停了，没有捉弄与抚摸，没有刻意的报复，他掌心的温度也在渐渐消失。然而，他的眼神始终凝聚在金道英身上，那人如同雕塑一般矗立着，玩味的笑意一成不变。笑容不会解决任何问题，除了在郑在玹的心海中翻搅出怒气的韵味。

那肯定是嘲笑。

他的稚嫩，他失去的童心，他珍贵的初精，全都毁在了那人的手掌心。他也没什么再好失去的了。

然而，那人竟然翻找出他笨拙的态度，笃定他不知该如何往下做，顶多、顶多……是模仿那人夺走他初次时、抚慰他的动作而已。

郑在玹深吸了一口气，他舔了舔嘴唇，蜜桃色的舌尖掀开了干裂的嘴皮。胆怯逆着他的时间流走，真幸运，他抓住了窜逃者的尾巴。那家伙在他掌心抽搐了一下，他舔舐嘴唇的动作陷入第二次轮回，结果令他意想不到的兴奋。他掌中的家伙同样兴奋着。

“前辈的表情还真是有趣啊。”

郑在玹微微垂下头，金道英的前端正好触碰到他脸上的酒窝。刺激是个双向肩头，一边是瘙痒，一边是麻痹般的快感。金道英微醺的神情落入郑在玹眼中，荡漾起一圈又一圈波纹，扩散开来的是郑在玹那荡漾不已的心境。

他笑了笑，继而学着充满好奇心的小狗的模样，将鼻尖凑近金道英的前端，小心翼翼地嗅了两下。他不忘用手指揉捏着根茎，只为了让前端呈现出愈发爆裂的紫色，与他蜜桃色的唇瓣形成对立的海岸线。

紧接着冲刺。

整根没入是不可能的，他更享受细细品味的细致感，如同那一日，他的前辈一点点唤醒他体内另一个灵魂，让他们在白昼与黑夜交替，榨干了他，仅剩一副躯壳。

郑在玹的唇色并非一成不变，只有在他抿着前端的时候，才会在片刻凸显出微红。他努力让蜜桃色与紫色混合为一体，稚嫩且不算灵巧的舌尖时而剐蹭着铃口，时而环绕在皮质边缘。没有任何不适感，也没有任何复杂的味道。在他看来，金道英将自己处理得很干净，似是专程为他奉上。他渐渐沉醉，舔舐的动作愈发仔细，专注的程度已然超过了金道英。他错过了金道英的喘息声。

后颈传来一阵冰凉，那是金道英的手，试图窥探郑在玹的动脉，又渐渐向下，寻找着锁骨。那动作不停打颤。笑声从郑在玹齿缝中钻出，脱离了轨道之后，轻声笑意瞬间化作闷哼。郑在玹差点吐了出来。他只想狠下心来咬断金道英的命根子。怎么连一声招呼都不打，急吼吼地冲入他咽喉。他的小舌早已被巨大的前端顶开了，前列腺液交织着他的唾液胡乱翻搅着，完全找不到落脚点。入侵者沾染着点点腥气，摩擦着他脆弱的软腭，他轻咳了几声，唾液充盈，顺着唇边滑落，偷偷溜进他的衣领。

他尝到了根茎的味道，细细品味，大同小异。只是落在他舌面的感觉稍有不同而已。他的舌尖轻而易举的流连于根茎表面的山峦，稍稍抬起，柔软的会厌即刻受到来自前端的攻击。呕吐的冲动瞬间涌上心头，打压着来自挺动的莽撞行径。他们二人在这场战争中循环往复着，肆意的报复，在报复中享受，在享受中沉醉，在沉醉中费尽全力站稳脚跟，继而又是一场不眠不休的复仇。

闷哼与喘息声擦肩而过，稍有触碰便会擦出火星，点燃这秘境中的藤蔓，让鲜活的二人烧灼、熔化，成为焦炭，埋入尘土。不变的是，就算是报复，他们始终黏连在一起。

呕吐的异样感不复存在了，郑在玹以最大限度撑开口腔，他察觉到口中那家伙的不断变化，它在成长，已经到达他无法承受的限度。他期待最后的潮涌，宣告他的解脱。

那道白光盖住了郑在玹的双眼，他分不清是窗外的阳光太过于艳丽，亦或是耳边嗡鸣麻醉了他的神经。短暂的失明，再一睁眼，他仿佛是从长眠中挣脱开来的精灵，对一切感知都浮现出一股新奇的心境。

“啊……”郑在玹急忙捂住嘴。

“不舒服就赶紧吐出来。”金道英一边整理裤裆，一边拍打着郑在玹的后背。

关切换来了郑在玹的怒目而视，他推开了金道英的手，继而不停地抹着嘴唇。他遮住下半脸，故意衬托他的微怒——

哪儿还有工夫吐出来，早咽下去了。

零星的汁水流落在外，夹杂着血丝。不知是他们二人谁受了伤，不过，现在这已经不重要了。

郑在玹抽着血丝的空档，跟前的身影逐渐放大，他的视线跟随着金道英不自然的动作缓缓下落，平视缓解了他的紧张。这还是金道英第一次愿意与他对等交流。

“你能照顾自己吧？我现在必须走了，晚上再来找你。”

想要敷衍，门儿都没有。

郑在玹瞬间拉住金道英的袖口。

“我去找你。”他重复，“晚上我去找你。”你休想逃。

郑在玹注视金道英的视线从未中断过，上扬、下落，再次上扬，那人的面庞轻轻松松印刻入他双瞳。瞳孔快速收缩，人的身影却无法再次改写了。

他将指尖塞入对方掌心，话语声顺着体温推开心门。

涌入。承诺。

这仅仅是誓言的开端。


End file.
